


So Much More.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implies incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: “What can he give you that I can’t?!”





	So Much More.

“What can he give you that I can't?!” Narcissa said with a slightly raised voice, emotions running high. She had tears shining in her eyes as she faced down her much more powerful sister, her powerful sister covered in bruises and pain from her husbands rage the night before. 

“Oh I don’t know, how about a real cock between her legs?” Rodolphus answered for his wife as he walked into the room on the emotional conversation going on between the sisters. 

Narcissa froze and her pale skin turned a whiter shade at the realisation she’d been seen and heard having a very weak moment. Clearing her throat the blonde’s cold visage was snapped back into place as she regarded her brother in law with open dislike and distain, “Yes Rodolphus, well done for being familiar with the male genitalia.” 

The tall elegant witch strode with oozing arrogance that only a daughter of The House of Black could wear so beautifully, Bellatrix possessed this eerie quality too, maybe even more so than her lighter counterpart. 

The blonde slowed that she passed him, not stopping completely but slowing enough to utter a few words to him, “That’s all you can give her, that and bruises to wear from your lack of control. She’s worth a million of you.” 

Then she was gone and Bellatrix watched the empty space where she’d been wanting to follow but being unable she answered Narcissa’s question silently in her mind to herself, ‘nothing little dove, you give me so much more.’


End file.
